


76. I would have preferred to walk away with you still in one piece.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the 100) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's eulogy for Finn in the form of a free verse poem (written for tumblr user <a href="http://hephaesstion.tumblr.com">hephaesstion</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	76. I would have preferred to walk away with you still in one piece.

Looks like the ground finally got to you  
Spacewalkers just aren’t meant for the earth  
Your broken pieces - not meant to be buried  
Sit really well with me, unsurprisingly


End file.
